Assassine in the Dark
by DirtyThorin
Summary: You are an assassine, following them stealthly but it's not a job that makes you follow them. You have a desire and you'll get what you need. It's a Thorin x fReader one-shot!


You follow them for quite a while now. A group of dwarves accompanied by a wizard and a hobbit. A rather strange company, but that is none of your business. That is not what interests you. Since they passed your camp a few days ago you're following them unnoticed like a shadow. You hide your hair under a black hood that covers all your face except for your eyes.  
Your clothes let you move without any sound for you are an assassine. But this is not a job you're following. You follow your desire und you will get what you want.

Finally they stopped at dawn. You're hiding high up on a tree, perfectly masked by your dark, skin-tight clothes.  
They make a camp fire. It flared and lit up the face of that one dwarf you're craving for. His long, partly bound black hair fascinates you. That perfectly trimmed beard, that lips of his. You're aware about your wild thoughts so you have to take control over yourself again.

Hours passed by until they finally fell asleep. They seem to have much confidence in that area that they go to sleep without putting someone on guard. Stealthly you jumped down from the tree, land soft-footed like a cat in the soft grass. You crouch and listen to the snoring of the company. They are all asleep. Silently you sneak through the camp and finally stop in front of him. You don't know his name, but you know that you want him. You watch him, and your whole body is screaming 'TAKE ME, YOU FILTHY DWARF!'

A whizzing sound leaves your mouth and you brush his arm. He twitches, and you're satisfied with your work. Once again you whizz and he openes his eyes. A shiver runs down your spine as you see that eyes of ocean-blue color. He looks at you, only able to see your eyes. You turn around and walk away. Slowly, seductively you move away, you feel his eyes on you while you enter the forest. A rustling sound tells you that he follows you. He grabs you, turns you around and he rips the hood from your head. Your hear tangles in front of your face and you blow it out of your eyes.

"Who are you?", he growled and his voice vibrates in his chest.

"I am whatever you want...", you murmur into his ear, feel how he has to control himself from not pushing you down to the ground and taking you right now. You know he needs this as much as you do. He let go of you, his eyes float over your body. He licks his lips and you know he catched fire.

"What I want?", he asked, a dark shadow in his eyes.

"Everything...", you breath and you feel his hand sliding over your breast, grabs you to pull you closer. He starts running his tongue down the side of your neck, bites you shortly but softly and arouses you much more. Your hand slide down on him, you can feel his pulsing erection between his strong thighs. A lascivious smirk appears on your face and you start freeing yourself from his grip and slowly you got down on him.

He looks at you, his body shivering and he thinks you will release him. Though you want nothing more than taste him there is something else that's teasing you in a strange way. Your fingertips run along his boots, you can feel the fur, the leather and the steel on it. Never before have you seen a dwarf with boots as sexy as his. Only by thinking of him wearing only these boots while hammering his hard cock into your pussy pushes you closer to the edge.

He looks at you, confused, as you start licking that leather, circle around the steel-covered tip while you look up at him, lock your eyes with his. He growls, pulls you up on your knees again.

"I want you to lick me where I can feel it...", he says and you smirk at him, lick your lips while you open his pants.  
He is so hard, well-shaped and inviting. One hand closes around his hot shaft, your lips come closer to the tip of and you breath against him. He glares at you, furiously. His hand buries into your hair, grabs the back of your head and presses you closer to him, forces you to take him in your mouth. You close your lips around him, suck him into your mouth as deep as possible. It seems all his synapses exploded as you take his full-length into your mouth.

He withdraws from you just to thrust back into the warm wetness, his pelvis is pushing in a steady rhythm. You start stroking his balls, he groans. Your tongue winds down his shaft and you start sucking his balls, work on them with your tongue. His knees grow weak and his back falls against a tree.

"Stop it...stop!"

But you continue your work on him, you feel his cock pulsating.

"I-I want...", he growled but it's not your interest what he wants. You want to taste him und he would not take it from you. Once again your lips close around him, your head bopped back and forth, you suck him in and lick his shaft.

"Give me your juices...", you moan and he lost control. He grabs your head, starts jerking on himself.

"You want my juice? That's what you want, you dirty little thing?"

It was only a matter of seconds and as you see him pulsating erraticly you take him in your mouth one last time. You feel him pumping into you, his warm juice ran down your throat as you swallowed his entire load. He tastes so good, so incredibly good. He's breathing hard, looked down at you while you lick your lips just as if you had the most wonderful meal of your life.

"That was what I needed.", you whisper as you stood in front of him again. He grabs you, pulls you closer. "You're so filthy...", he growled and kissed you, he can taste himself as his tongue invades your mouth.

You push him away, your lips close to his ear.

"I don't know where you are going..but I will follow you like a shadow. Wherever your boots are taking you, I will be there. And I will get more, for this was only the beginning."

You leave him standing alone while you vanish into the darkness.

* * *

**If you liked it, please leave a review :-) **


End file.
